Saiyans, Hybrids, Humans and Demons
by EpicMeister
Summary: His name was Gohan. Hers was Kyuru. He was a much loved Saiyan-Human hybrid child. She was a discriminated and abused full blooded 'Caztan' Princess. His past was of adventure and fun. Hers was of murder and angst. He was sane. She was not. He escaped death for the price of nothing. She escaped death for the price of her one and only friend. Opposites attract, I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**KimiruMai, thanks for your tips, they were really, **_**really**_** useful. No, seriously, they were. **

**And BTW, Gohan still has his tail because Vegeta never cut it off in my world. :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Akira Toriyama (First I thought he was a guy, then a girl, then I found out he was a guy,) owns everything.**

**Language: For Saiyan-go, I'm using Latin, and for Kyuu's language I'm using Haitian Creole.**

* * *

Kyuu was silent, drawing her knees up to her, then placing the side of her head on her knees.

_"Miren." she said quietly, her tail swishing quietly behind her, not making any sounds as the rain continued to pound from the heavens._

What have I done to deserve this?

_"I'll kill them." she muttered again, squeezing her fists tighter and tighter, nails pricking her skin, until blood was drawn out, making her stop to quietly examine the damaged area. A quiet cat-like growl came from the 11-year olds mouth, and her tail lashed out in arcs behind her and she felt the hair on her head spike up a little bit. _

Just like Mr. Cat. from back then.

I guess I really am a monster. Normal people don't have animal-ears or tails. Normal people grow attached to people with silver hair and blue eyes with similar features to you. Normal people don't spend every second dreaming up ways to torture and kill someone. Normal people don't kill everyone when they go crazy.

Normal people aren't crazy.

_Dipping her head back, Kyuu closed her eyes as she raised her head upwards and opened her mouth, letting the rain drop into her dry mouth, knowing she would regret it later if she didn't hydrate herself now. The rain hid her tears as well, an added benefit. _

Do monsters cry?

_No. Monsters do not cry._

Then what does that make me?

_You are not a monster. You are a princess._

Monsters can't be princesses. Monsters are only killers and freaks, like the scientists told me.

_You believe the two bastards?_

No. They reek of deception and lies. But they might have been correct on that part.

_Remember Miren. She was the same as you. But she wasn't a monster, was she? _

Miren was an angel bathed in blood and dragged down by devils to hell. She was never a monster. She was a seraph.

_She told you that you weren't a monster but a princess._

I might have once been one, but that title means nothing now.

_But Miren-_

Miren wanted to protect me. She was trying to sweeten the truth, but I could tell she just wanted to protect me. She was too nice.

_You not who you think you are. You are a princess._

Talking to myself is the first sign of madness. _Kyuu sagged, her head dropping back forwards as she fell to the damp earth and curled into a ball. _

_**You aren't talking to yourself, Kyuru. **_

_Kyuu's eyes snapped open as a familiar scent flooded her nostrils, and she bolted upwards, eyes wide as she searched to and fro with her eyes, the rain making it harder to see the person she wanted to see so badly. Jumping to her feet, her tail swinging around as her ears turned up, listening through the rain._

_"Miren!" to any other person, the creature would seem like a mentalist. "Miren?!" her ears flattened as her tail sagged and only the tip swung. _

_"...Miren?" she whispered, falling to her knees as the scent left, and she realized no-one was there. Her hands grew into balls, yanking out tufts of grass as tears trickled out of her eyes and down her face for the second time that day. _

I'm going crazy.

_Immersed in her misery, Kyuru didn't notice the flash of aqua behind her, only turning as the dart hit the side of her. Growling, she ripped it out, the madness taking over her. Three more darts hit her, and she roared before her eyes rolled up into her head, and she fell to the ground, twitching._

_**...I'm sorry I left you behind like this, Kyuru.**_

* * *

Gohan finished off the last of his homework, placing his pencil down as he listened to the steady drum of the rain outside his house. planting an elbow on his desk as he put his chin on his hand, his free hand drumming onto the desk quietly.

"Gohan!" his mother called up to him, and he leaned a bit towards her voice, closing his eyes for a few moments as the smell of food drifted up to him. "Dinner's ready! come down now!"

"Yes mother!" he called back, resting a bit before getting up quietly, pushing his chair back in and re-arranging his work so it looked neater, and then running quietly out of his room and downstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, but still loud enough for his mother to know he was coming.

As per usual, a huge lot of food was laid upon the table, and as usual as well, his father was already there, pigging out while his mother was yelling insults about how he was acting.

Quietly, Gohan slipped into a chair, carefully taking a plate of food as chowing it down, used to the scene unfolding before him.

_Three, two, one..._

"Goku, are you even listening to me?" Chi Chi demanded, hands on her hips, one of them twitching like they yearned to grab the frying pan that was constantly by her side.

"Sorry Cheech," his father rubbed the back of his head, Goku-style, and chuckled nervously. "I guess Gohan really didn't inherit the brains from my side, huh?"

Chi Chi opened her mouth, then closed it, a frown coming onto her face before she reddened as she realized the compliment.

_Mother, you know by now father would never insult you._ Gohan thought mindlessly, going through his third plate of ramen, placing the now-empty bowl onto the stack that was steadily growing as he grabbed a bunch of dumplings. _So why are you always so pleased and surprised when he does?_

"I...I...Brains..." his mother spluttered, the red so apparent even a blind man could see it, yet Goku didn't seem to notice at all, cocking his head to the side like a puppy.

_No offense mother, but this was only touching the first time._ Gohan suppressed a yawn, instead choosing to chug down his glass of water. _It kind of doesn't even make sense anymore._

"Cheech?" his father reached for her hand, looking worried. "Are you alright?"

"I...I..._ARGH!"_ Chi Chi shrieked, twirling on her heel and ran out of the room, the arousal drifting off her enough to know that Goku had been forgiven yet again. Muttering under his breath, Gohan collected his plates and spoon and fork, balancing his cup and chopsticks on the top, padding quietly into the kitchen, then putting then down in the sink.

A phone rang in the house, and he heard his father move, and then his _ki_ re-appeared somewhere else in the house and he heard talking.

Straining his ears to hear what was going on, Gohan walked upstairs to his room.

_"...yeah, I found her in a field. Right now I'm in my car, and I'm nearly home."_

Bulma Briefs, aqua-haired, Caribbean eyed heiress to Capsule Corporation, a literal genius, and his fathers long time best friend. _Why is she on the phone? When Bulma wants to talk she usually runs into our house or invites us over to hers._

"And you're saying she has... a tail?" his fathers hushed tones did nothing to hide what he was saying from his son. Apologizing mentally, Gohan frowned. _A tail?!_

_"Not only that, she has ears too. Two sets of ears. Normal ones, and a pair that look like cat ears. You guys have to come over tomorrow and meet her."_

"What's she like?" Gohan smiled quietly at the excitement in his fathers voice. "Is she strong?"

_"I'm not sure yet. And she's unconscious, and by the way she was reacting earlier, I don't think she'll be friendly. Thankfully, if anything goes wrong I have Mirai Trunks and the Bad _

_Man to help me."_ a giggle. _"Yeah, I think two Super-Saiya-Jin's will do fine."_

"Well, I'll be over there tomorrow with Gohan and Chi Chi. Gohan, go tell your mother." Goku said cheerily, and Gohan stiffened as he realized he had been caught. Shuffling out of his

room, he searched for his mothers _ki_ and found it in his parents room, then stopped and listened back into the conversation.

_"...around Gohan's age, yeah. And man, she is fu- I mean, freaking beast!"_

"Bulma, you already said that."

_"Well, see you tomorrow then?"_

"Yeah, okay."

Gohan pondered over the meaning of beast. _A gross creature...maybe?_ He shivered. _I'd better be ready to see some serious ugly tomorrow._

"Mother!" he ran on to Chi Chi's _ki, _quickly relaying to tale to her. "And we need to go tomorrow."

Chi Chi was still a little red-faced and very emotional for some reason he was realized after focusing harder on his mother, then checking her _ki_ twice.

"Alright sweetie." she brushed the hair off his forehead and kissed it, making him squirm like a average 11-year old child. "Go run along. Mommy will be there in the morning."

Gohan gave her a quick hug then walked slowly to his room again, day-dreaming about the approaching day.

"Goku!" Bulma flung her arms around her biffie, grinning at her scowling husband who happened to be shooting daggers at 'Kakkarotte.'

"Go!" a little Trunks crawl-walked over, pulling at Goku's pant sleeve. Gohan stuck with his mother, smiling at the blue-haired heiress as she released his father and shot him a grin, turning his head to see Mirai Trunks walking over.

"Gohan." M. Trunks walked over with a surly looking Vegeta, smiling widely. "High five!"

The two teenagers fived, and Goku walked over and tried to high five Vegeta as well, earning himself a growl from the Saiyan Prince.

"Oh shut up, you." Bulma sauntered over and flicked Vegeta on the nose, all smiles. "Come on people! We have to hurry if we want to see her before she wakes up."

"Where's... Chibi Trunks?" Gohan muttered.

"Sleeping in a cot with grandmother. In a high security room designed by mother. With grandfather nearby. And me and father on the alert, in case anything happens." M. Trunks muttered under his breath quickly, playing with his hair with one hand un-consciously.

"Why go through so much precaution?" Gohan asked in a low tone.

"We're dealing with an un-known creature. For all we know, the minute it wakes up, it could attack anyone of us, or explode like a time-bomb and kill all the humans in here." M. Trunks clarified, then shivered. "And probably present me too."

"...My mom's pregnant, you know." Gohan turned his head slightly to M. Trunks. "If she dies, so will my baby brother." the thought made him shudder.

"I know." Trunks said thoughtfully. "I could sense the extra _ki _coming from her. If you want, we could send her to that room with present me and grandmother..."

"We could." Gohan agreed, lowering his voice as he realized he was talking louder and louder. "But she probably wouldn't leave."

"Probably." M. Trunks sighed. "Your mother can be as stubborn as mine sometimes."

"We're heerreee!" Bulma sang, sweeping her arm out at a huge metal door with a panel at the side. She punched in a few numbers, then the doors slid open soundlessly.

"Be very quiet." M. Trunks muttered to him, floating a few cm over the ground, and Gohan followed suit, poking his father painlessly in the ribs, gesturing to his feet. Goku nodded, and picked his wife up by the waist wordlessly, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the door slide close and Vegeta stepped off the ground.

"She's here." Bulma said quietly, and Gohan looked over and nearly gagged.

Bulma was being held closely to Vegeta no freaking Ouji, the freaking _I-do-not-mingle-with-low-class-trash _Saiyan Prince_, _and if not for the glare of death and torture promising aura the man radiated, Gohan was sure he would have smiled and then probably burst into laughter.

Goku smiled widely, and Chi Chi was openly giving the aqua haired genius a thumbs up. Looking over, he saw M. Trunks suppressing a chuckle as well.

They came to yet another room, and then another, and then another.

Finally they entered a pure white room, and in it, lay a glass container. Bulma reached up to the wall and pushed a button, letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She gripped for Vegeta's hand with the other, and smiled inwardly when they made contact.

Mist flowed out the moment the glass coffin opened, and the whole room was engulfed for a moment before the mist cleared.

Gohan made his way over slowly, getting ready to power-up if anything bad happened.

The next thing he saw rocked his world view.

Sleeping with a serene look on her face, a girl with pale skin and pale blond hair that resembled his when he went Super Saiyan 2 lay there, the long and soft-looking cat ears on her head twitching every now and then as the tight white body-shirt that faintly reminded him of Vegeta's spandex but had two dark lines running down the side of it and form-fitting pant that didn't manage to hide the pale tail that drifted off from under her body, and very much like her tail, twitched every second or so.

_Crap. _he thought. _I didn't prepare myself for... __**this. **_

Then, very much like the fairy tale or dream he thought he had gotten himself somehow into, the girl opened her eyes slowly, deep orange tones that reminded him of pumpkins. She looked up at him, eyes seeming to widen in tune with his cheeks pink state.

The next thing the girl did however, jolted him out of his dream-like state, shoved him out of the fairy tale, and out-right kicked him in the face. Letting out a growl, the girl's eyes seemed to flash red as she tried to get up, teeth bared in an animal-like way.

Only then did he see the _ki _restraints on her hands and legs, holding her down while they drained her of her strength. Gohan bit his lip, squeezing one hand tight to stop himself from reaching out to yank off one of the _ki _restraints on her, instead choosing to stare aimlessly towards her instead.

* * *

Kyuu opened her eyes slowly, her blurred vision coming to focus on one thing. She saw a boy about her age, watching her, eyes slightly wide.

Black, spiky hair that was cropped near his neck, and bright black eyes. _Bright black eyes. _she thought for a second. _How is that possible? _But however she looked at it, the boy _did _have bright black eyes, something that surprised her. _The scientist with the glasses had black eyes as well. _she remembered the coal-black eyes that drilled into her while his mouth worked insults at her and he conducted tests on her body. _But these eyes are... different. I like these kind of eyes._

Then she remembered all the events from the night before, and she picked up the scent of other people and realized she was being held captive here. A low, guttural growl that she had copied from Miren rumbled in her throat, and she bared her teeth as she tried to break free. Not stopping her assault, she looked over to see something like the metal cuffs that she had back in her cell strapped to her wrists and ankles, holding her down.

"_Touye ou." _Kyuu growled, and winced inwardly at the dryness in her throat, making her speech sound raspy. "_Mwen pral touye noue tout_."

"_Bra, fèmen bouch ou._" a voice growled, and a man walked forwards that she didn't recognize. But his attire and attitude was enough to give away who he was and what he was, not to mention the fact that he knew her language.

"_Saiyan." _she spat out, eyes narrowing as she took in the size and shape of the man and recognized him. "_Prince Vejta_."

"_Princess Kyuru_." he replied as venomously, and for a brief second Kyuu wondered where his tail had gone. A twisted growl-smile drifted onto her lips, and she ripped her hands forwards, breaking off the damn restraints.

She gave them all death glares before speaking again, tentatively this time. "You're with humans."

"Uhhmmmm," a voice said, and Kyuu turned her head.

And saw Miren standing there, her silver hair for some reason an aqua blue. She had somehow gotten rid of her ears and tail as well, Kyuu realized with a second glance. Just like Miren. Yet, the tone and hair-colouring was different. Kyuu bit her lip. This was not Miren. This was-

"Hello there." the Miren-look alike gingerly held out her hand, a meek smile on her face. "I see you've already met my husband, Vegeta. My name is Bulma Briefs, the scientist who brought you here."

_Scientist. _the snake in her head whispered, and Kyuu could feel the invisible chains wrapping around her and pulling her down all over again. _Wants to cut you open and use you. Wants to do what they nearly did to Miren. Wants to kill you. Never trust._

Roaring, Kyuu ripped off the ankle restraints as well, tearing past Prince Vegeta and lunging atop the Miren look-alike, pinning her down with her hand over her neck, her tail lashing angrily behind her as she saw red, nails becoming sharpening unconsciously as her lips curled back over her canines, ears sharpening as she listened for any attacks.

"_Kite fi a ale.__" _Prince Vegeta's voice was an dark void of anger. _"Kounye a."_

"Se pou tèt mwen fè yo touye_?!" _Kyuu's snarl turned into a crazy giggle. _"__Li pa enpòtan, fè li? Mwen pral mouri swa fason. Mwen kite ale nan li, ou touye m '. Mwen touye l ', koulye a, mwen swa mouri oubyen jwenn chase desann pa ou nèg epi mouri yon lanmò menm plis terib. Mwen pral mouri, mwen pral mouri.__."_

Kyuu watched with gleeful eyes as Prince Vegeta powered up, wind exploding in ripples around him as his hair turned gold and his eyes teal."_Mwen pral touye ou, Caztan kras. Mwen pral touye ou dousman epi gwo soufwans.__" _Inside the hole that was Kyuu's heart, a single tear trickled out of her eye and down her cheekslowly. In her heart she was still pure and innocent to all the evil in her soul.

"_Mwen pral touye yon sèl sa a byen vit, Lè sa a__." _Kyuu turned to look at 'Bulma,' and saw Miren lying there, twitching as spasm racked her body. A picture flashed through her mind, and she fell to the ground, curling up in a ball as her tail fell limp around her waist.

Miren, lying on the ground, her breathing husky and her pupils dilated, her hair limp as the dried blood stuck to her scalp and body, the stench of death rising into the atmosphere around her already. Tears trailing out of her eyes helplessly, Kyuu shook Miren continuously, but it only added to the young adults suffering, re-opening wounds that had started to self-heal themselves. Hands covered in blood, eyes blurry with tears, Kyuu tried to move Miren again, but when she coughed blood, Kyuu froze. The spasms that had wrecked her body earlier were so similar to the ones going on right here.

"_Mwen regrèt, mwen regrèt." _Kyuu shivered, eyes wide as she bit her lip. _"Kite m 'pou kont, kite Miren pou kont li ..." _

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw 'Miren' get up and run to Prince Vegeta, tears falling out of her eyes as she hugged him, showing warmth and emotion, something she had missed for a long amount of time ever since Miren's death, two years ago. Someone was walking over to her.

Prince Vegeta.

And he looked angry.

_Go on then, kill me. I've been on this Earth for too long..._

"Leave her alone, Vegeta." someone stepping in front of her. Through her eyes, she saw the back of a head. A familiar looking head. The boy who had been staring at her with that strange shade

of red on his cheeks, and jumped back when she broke free. Why was he here?

"Brat, get out of my way." Prince Vegeta snarled. "The creature you are protecting is an un-stable life-force that needs to be put out."

"Like you weren't either!" the boy snapped back, spreading his hands. "Look at her! She's scared _senseless. _She won't hurt anyone."

"Brat, you didn't know her race like I did." he growled. "She hurt my mate. The Caztan were a race that ruled above others, and though they didn't hurt anyone on purpose, when they do attack, they kill their target. They _always _kill their target."

"She didn't. You should know that she probably isn't capable of killing Bulma, either. Look what happened when she looked back at her." the boy's tone softened as he glanced back at her.

"Come on 'Geta." a taller man who looked like a Saiyan came up and put his hand on Prince Vegeta's shoulder. "Give the kid a chance."

"Kakkarotte..." Prince Vegeta growled, swatting the hand away. "The child-"

"Exactly. She's a child." Kakkarotte chided. "Around Gohan's age too. We don't have to worry at all."

"Kakkarotte, most Caztan are stronger than Frieza's 4th form at 7 years." Prince Vegeta said blankly. "Now think again, is the girl really worth it?"

"Gohan thinks so." Kakkarotte rubbed the boy's tufty hair fondly.

Kyuu just closed her eyes, not wanting to hear anything else, a small part of her happy she hadn't died yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, I don't own anything at all. Everything goes to the all-awesome Akira Toriyama.**

**Second of all, thank you to the people who reviewed and added the story to their favourites and alert thingy. (I'm new here, so I dunno how that works :P)**

Gohan stepped back from his defensive stance, frowning a bit in Vegeta's direction before turning back to look at the girl, 'Kyuu,' as Vegeta called her. He was surprised to see her curled up in a ball, but no longer shivering and muttering words, but sleeping with a dream-like quality to her.

"Father..." Gohan said un-certainly, turning to face Goku. "Did I... do the right thing protecting a stranger? I mean, Vegeta sounded pretty worried about what she would be capable of in a while. And by Vegeta's descriptions as well, I think she's nearly on par with me." _And I'm one of the strongest in the universe._

Goku placed his hand on his sons shoulder, giving him a smile. "I'm not really sure either, but in times like these, the best thing to do is use both of these." he tapped his head and his heart. "Now, if you would excuse me, I need to go and take care of Chi Chi."

Gohan watched his father leaving, his tail un-raveling from its hiding place, underneath his traditional white Chinese clothing he got from his grandfather. His tail stretching out as he tried to get the blood pumping in his veins again. "My head... and my heart." he murmured, turning again to look at Kyuu. Squatting down, he reached out to poke her, retracting his hand as she rolled over in her sleep, so her back was facing him. Biting his lip, he moved his finger forwards, and poked her shoulder gently.

No response.

Then the girl's tail snaked out.

Gohan nearly screamed when the girl's tail wrapped around his wrist and wouldn't let go, it's grip tightening and cutting off circulation. Using his other hand, he managed to pry it out, shaking the hand before taking a few squat-steps back.

M. Trunks walked past him, a slight smirk at his shock on his face as he quietly lifted her up, and turned and came next to him, gesturing with his head towards the exit of the room, and started out. Gohan followed closely, his tail waving slightly.

"Can we talk?" Gohan whispered at the lavender-haired future heir to Capsule Corporation, quickening his pace to match the older teen.

"You just spoke, and lil' Princess here didn't stir, so I guess." M. Trunks shrugged with one arm. "What's up?"

"Well, for starters, how did your father understand let alone _speak_ that girl's language?" Gohan asked, walking closer and staring curiously at her. "He's never spoken like that before in front of anyone, let alone some random girl."

"Well, maybe he hasn't to you, but sometimes when mother wins an argument, father goes _Stupri cacas,"_ M. Trunks said in just-so-you-know kind of tone. "And sometimes when mother randomly walks up and hugs or kisses him, or has a emotional swing all of a sudden, he goes _Sexus femineus tales sunt aenigmate."_

Gohan was silent before talking slowly and deliberately. "Do you know how many languages your father can speak altogether?" his tail flicked into his hand, the tip twitching with anticipation.

"The last time I checked, father had mastered Hungarian." M. Trunks furrowed his brow, deep in thought as his pace slowed considerably, and Gohan wondered for a second where they were taking the girl. "Um... I think he finished the Earth's languages two days ago. And by the look of things, he probably knows a ton of others. Well, he _was_ in Frieza's army..."

"Damn." Gohan muttered. "I have new-found respect for Vegeta." his tail slid out from his hands, swaying freely for a few seconds before tucking itself back into his _gi._ So far only Vegeta, M. Trunks and his father knew he still had it. Chi Chi and the others thought Vegeta had cut it off, when in reality Vegeta had knocked him out when he went into Oozaru form from a few years back from when he first arrived on Earth. Something light rested against his waist.

"I thought so." M. Trunks smirked, his face suddenly very Vegeta-like before morphing back into a Bulma-like smile. "We're here."

Pulling the door open, they walked into a room just like the one they had been in previously, except this room had a baby blue glow to it. Another glass coffin lay there. Gently moving forwards, Gohan felt himself being tugged forwards as well, walking with M. Trunks.

"Here we go..." M. Trunks frowned, then looked at the girl's waist, eyes trailing to look at the ground then Gohan's waist. A slight smile played on his lips as he pursed them, obviously stifling a laugh from erupting from his mouth. Placing the girl in her coffin, Gohan was pulled even closer.

"What?!" Gohan finally snapped, hands in the air. "What could possibly be so... oh." looking down, he saw a cream-coloured fluffy looking tail nestled on his waist, the girl frowning in her sleep and whispering something as Gohan took a tense step back. He nearly squealed when the tail dragged him closer.

"_Miren.."_ she muttered, squeezing her hands into fists. "_Miren..." _

Feeling un-certain for the second time that day, Gohan reached out slowly and patted her tail awkwardly, hoping it would ease her and make her let go of his waist. Luckily for him, the tail loosened from his waist, holding on like a loose belt instead of a tight one. Pulling it off and putting it on her, Gohan took a step back, expecting to be yanked closer again.

Nothing happened.

Sighing, Gohan watched as M. Trunks stepped forwards and pressed a button on the side of the coffin, and something that looked like a force-field came out and went around it.

The moment the force-field had completed, the girl's eyes snapped open. _"Ki kote mwen wi...?"_ she sat up, the force-field moving with her.

Gohan just stared.

Getting onto her knees, she leaned forwards, sniffing. First she looked at M. Trunks then Gohan before sitting again, hugging her knees to her chest. "_Prince Vejta? Syantis?"_she asked quietly, cocking her head to the side and fixing her eyes with Gohan's.

"Um... Does she speak English?" M. Trunks muttered to Gohan, blowing a few lavender locks out of his face

"I can hear you." the girl said dryly, giving him a look.

"She speaks English." Gohan replied.

Kyuu sure as hell didn't appreciate being dragged away from the one person who could converse with her in her home language, but she sure as hell didn't want to encounter Prince Vegeta again. After all, he stunk of Bulma, and Bulma stunk of him, so it obviously meant the two were mates. Just like the other Saiyan and black haired woman.

And these two... the boy had protected her. Only Miren had ever done that. He smelt a bit like the other Saiyan and the black haired woman, so it meant he was their son. The purple haired one smelt like Bulma and Vegeta, so it meant he was their son.

"I couldn't kill her." Kyuu muttered, averting her eyes and feeling something she didn't recognize stir in her gut. "For the first time in my life, I couldn't kill somebody."

"Er... can you speak English for us?" Funky Hair asked, smiling helplessly. "We don't know your language."

"You, hybrid with purple hair. You should understand." Kyuu said, looking bored. "Prince's of Vegeta-Sei were taught all the universe's languages."

"Um... sorry to break this to you, but Vegeta-Sei blew up years ago." Purple said blankly. "My father, my fathers brother and Gohan's were the last living Saiyan's alive."

"Thats not true." Kyuu said, pushing one hand against the force-field, testing its strength then moving back again as she calculated in her head how much strength she would have to put in to break the shield. "There's more than three. There are two more. But one is probably dead now." she frowned.

"W-what do you mean?!" Purple leaned forwards, pushing his hands against the force-field. "Where are they?! I can't sense their _ki._"

"Thats because the scientists probably killed the other one. The one that's still alive is a broccoli." Kyuu's tail thumped impatiently, her eyes snapping to and fro to search for escape routes. "And he might be in a coma, that's why you can't sense him."

"Coma? Broccoli?!" Purple wrung his hands through his sleek hair, looking pissed. "What the fu- funk does that mean?!"

Funky Hair's eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open a little. "Broccoli. Coma. Broccoli. Broclli.. Brolly." he whispered, a horrified expression in his eyes.

"Brolly?" Purple raised an eyebrow before the colour drained from his face. "Oh shit. Brolly. I thought he was dead."

"Yeah, that's his name. Of the one who died, of course. First he was brought back to life, experimented on, then died from overdose." Kyuu rocked on her back feet, deciding on the correct way to leave without running into anyone. Killing was an option, but she already knew she couldn't kill Bulma, and that would be a weakness. "The other one was a radish."

"R-Raditz?!" Funky Hair's eyes went even wider, and he started stuttering. "I thought he was dead. Father killed him a long time ago!"

"Radish was brought back to life. He escaped the night Broccoli died. I escaped a few months after." Kyuu pressed her fingers against the force-field again, testing the force-field once more. "He's extremely emotional. Keep muttering Carrot, Carrot. And then he said, I'm sorry. All in Saiya-go, of course."

"S-so Raditz is alive?!" Funky said, stunned, a fluffy brown thing cunningly choosing that moment to slip out and sway in the air.

Kyuu's eyes were distracted by the animal-like tail that showed the boy was truly half-Saiyan. "...Yes." she shook her head inwardly, concentrating on the force-field in front of her. "He is alive." and with that, she head-butted the force-field, and a small crack appeared. Annoyed that her escape tactic hadn't worked, she head-butted it again, ignoring the blood running down her forehead, hitting it again and again.

"Stop it!" she dimly heard Funky Hair cry at her. "You're hurting yourself!"

_Just let me bleed to death._ Kyuu thought breathlessly, smashing her body against the force-field, making a crater-like smash appear. _At least let my death be this nice._ Hurling herself at the force-field one last time, she felt a small spark of satisfaction flare in her before the force-field became glass-like shards and impaled her. Growling, she proceeded to pull them out one by one, trying to keep conscious. She would _not_ fall to the temptation of sleep again.

"Please, stop it." Funky walked closer, eyes pleading. "You're bleeding all over and will die if you don't get proper medical attention."

"No." Kyuu snapped, tail thankfully un-harmed and thumping angrily against the ground, smashing small pieces of glass into smaller shards. "I won't let myself be captured to be tested on ever again." _Or Miren's sacrifice will have been for nothing._

"...again?" Purple blinked, following suit and coming closer. "What are you even talking about? We don't want to test you on whatever."

"_One stop ap eseye fè je chèch ak m '."_ Kyuu muttered bitterly, wincing inwardly at the last shard she pulled out on her left arm, starting to work on her right. "_Inosan ou yo ak atak bèl pa pral travay ..."_ she bit down on her lip as she pulled out a bigger sliver.

"Look, I don't even understand what that means." Funky came even closer, reaching out for her. "But I'm not going to let you die from all this." he looked back un-certainly, biting his lip before grabbing her force-field shard free arm and pulling her forwards the moment she pulled out the final shard on her right arm. Somehow she found herself falling asleep, something she found she was strangely comfortable with. Letting her tail wrap around Funky's wrist, she closed her eyes.

"What the heck happened here?" Bulma demanded, waving her arms at the girl who they had identified as Kyuu with Vegeta's help. "Why is she... Force-field shards, so you put her in a retainer. Why didn't you sedate her first?" the aqua-haired mother pinched the bridge of her nose with her index and middle finger, muttering under her breath.

"The moment we put her in, she woke up." M. Trunks informed her, already prepping up a bed in the medical chamber they were in. He put up the IV fluid, motioning with his head for Gohan to come over. "There was no time."

"Well, just make sure you drug her now. We need to get rid of all those shards." Bulma bit her lip as she observed the damaged area. "...This could take a while. Are you sure nothing impaled her clothes or inside them?"

"Yeah." Gohan said, placing her down carefully and applying the needle with the IV fluid to her skin, then put the IV on, a pained expression on his face that disappeared the moment he let go of her. Rolling up her pant legs and sleeves, double checking just in case. "There were a few on her face and back of her neck, but they weren't too deep and I removed them."

"Good." Bulma nodded, then put her hands on her hips expectantly. When neither Saiyan-human hybrid budged, Bulma huffed and walked forwards, pointing at them with one finger. "Hey, I'm going to operate on her now, and she's gonna be... 'in the nude,' so." she gave them a look, and both teenagers, one more red than the other, scurried out of the room.

"Men." Bulma smirked, wondering for a moment how Vegeta would have reacted. Putting on a falsetto, she started speaking to herself while taking out the instruments she would need. "Probably, "Woman, do I look like I give a damn whether I see the brat's body?" she cackled at the thought, wondering where to start. Putting on her surgery mask, she moved forwards,

ready to start the operation.

_**Skipping this part for obvious reasons**_

"I am never doing that again." Bulma made a 'bleh' sound, wrinkling her nose, then finishing off her coffee before continuing to talk to Vegeta. "I mean, the operation went along great, but... I reeally don't like cutting people open. I'll have to update the retainers some more so they don't make any-more of those glass-shards Maybe energy-bonds that a really, really fast at sucking out powers, yeah!"

"Woman, I honestly couldn't care less." Vegeta looked extremely bored. "Just go fix the damn gravity room like you said you would."

"Dick-head." Bulma stuck out her tongue at him, picking up an orange from the fruit bowl on the center of the table and chucked it at his head, pouting when he caught it with ease.

"Pathetic waste of space." he shot back, peeling the fruit in a matter of seconds and chucking it back at her, Bulma managed to catch it, a triumphant look on her face. Looking over at Vegeta to insult him some more, she felt something run down her shirt the moment she saw him smirk. Looking down, she saw she had squeezed the freaking fruit, causing it to spit juice all over her shirt. And it was a damn new one too.

"ARGH!" she shrieked throwing the now-lifeless orange pulp at him, and stalking off with his dark laughter ringing in her ears as she tried to ignore the bright red on her face.

"I'll show him a damn show." Bulma muttered, slamming open the door to Chibi Trunk's nursery, a evil look on her model-like features. "Then we'll see who's laughing." she picked up C. Trunks, the child having his eyes open and staring at his mother soundlessly.

"Mama?" C. Trunks looked up at Bulma with big blue eyes that reminded her of herself. "Where Papa?"

"Papa...Papa..." an evil smile spread across Bulma's face. "Papa is in the living room, sweetie. Papa is in the living room. And we're going to play a little trick on Papa, yes we are! And all thanks to Papa's little gravity room!" she swung C. Trunks round and round in circles, the mad scientist in her momentarily showing.

"And he'll never kno-"

"I can hear you, woman." Vegeta was leaning against the door-frame, munching on an apple with the ever-present smirk on his face there the moment he polished off the fruit in his hands. "You might want to work on your planning and whispering skills, by the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I own NOTHING - Literally** _**nothing.**_ _(Except for this story, Kyuu and some other OC I might or might not include in this story.)_

_Kyuu was a life-less, emotionless doll, her pumpkin orange eyes fading to a darker shade of mud-orange with every passing minute. Her cream hair had become matted and dirt and blood streaked through it, not to mention the wounds on her arms and legs, some still open. It helped not to move, sometimes the slightest bit of body movement would open one of the worst of them. The fact that the scientist's drugs and tests had somehow changed her fast-healing abilities and changed most of the things that made her a proud Caztan. _

_It was pathetic, honestly._

_I wonder what Papa would say if he saw me now._

_A lump of hatred caught in her throat, and she forced herself not to howl in anger in hope of healing her sore throat before her next test, or as the scientists liked to call it, her next 'punishment from Kami for being a monster.' Bastards. She could tell they weren't religious, so why were they faking it?! They should have just spit out that they thought she was a monster, they were afraid of her, and because of that they reacted impulsively and stupidly. Humans were disgusting._

_She was disgusting._

_Her tail swept on the ground slowly, the wounds on it closed up, and although the fur was missing by humongous chunks on various parts, it was healed, and that was all that mattered for her. Her animal ears twitched, healed for the moment as well. That was what mattered, the outstanding signs that she was not just another strange creature from space, she was from the race of the Caztan's, and her heritage, cat ears and a tail, lay there on her, still intact and moving, however painful the whole ordeal was. _

_Maybe Papa would be proud of that. Mama would cry. _

_She blinked slowly, eyes focusing on something moving in front of her. Panic replaced the hate momentarily as she saw the shoes of the scientist with glasses, and she steadied her breathing to a quiet sound as she closed her eyes, normal ears under her hair perked up to listen. A scent flooded her nostrils, and her eyes, against her better judgement, snapped open. She inhaled quietly once more, eyes widening at the figure in front of her._

_Pale, silver long hair that although was stringy and stuck together in some places like hers, unlike hers, held an in-humane glossy sheen to it. Aqua blue eyes that seemed full of life, despite all the wounds on her body. Inwardly Kyuu wondered how she was moving by herself. Porcelain skin that was tainted with a ghostly white glow, making her look other-wordly and most definately stand out. And most of, all, long, slender cat-ears that arched up in an elegant arc, standing tall and proud._

_She felt her own pair perk up a bit higher, while her tail helped her get up slowly as she warily observed what seemed to be the last, other than her, one of her kind. The older woman's posture seemed to straighten when her eyes met hers, her hair standing a bit on the edge. The scientist snickered something dark under his breath, kicking the female in before locking the door of her cell and walking away._

_"Princess." she said in an somewhat awed tone with a voice that was high and melancholic. She tried to curtsy, but ended up falling on her face from the effort, her exhaustion clearly showing through as her animal ears twitched somewhat lazily before she jumped up, all smiles. "Sorry 'bout that. Just really tired."_

_"Aren't we all?" Kyuu responded in what she had liked to call her 'noble voice', her voice clearly stating a sentence despite its question-like appearance._

_"Um, is your tail real?" the silver-haired female smiled at her, her ears twitching towards her tail. "No-one else in our race has one, except for some from some other clans."_

_Kyuu liked the way she talked about the clan as though they were still living. "This is real."_

_"Alrighty!" the woman reached out an out-stretched arm, a huge grin on her face. "My name is Miraen N'Fara. You can call me Miren, by the way. Before I was brought here, I was training for the army with my sister, Niraen. You can call her Niran. Okay, I'm done. Your turn!" she pointed at Kyuu with a finger, and she wondered where Miren had all the energy for a moment._

_"...My name is Kyuru VI Stefarad. I was second in line for the throne before everyone disappeared." Kyuu paused, looking up to see an eager pair of eyes shining down at her. "As you know, my twin brother Yurom was in first line for the throne. He told me this would-_

Kyuu woke up with a start, eyes wide as she jerked forwards. Her hand sunk into whatever she was lying in, and Kyuu take a brief glance at her surroundings. Medical room, very much like an operating room in a hospital. She was lying in a bed. Her forcefield impaled body had healed, somewhat. There were now stitches all over her body.

She twitched her animal ears and patted her tail quickly, just to make sure they were still there. Relief coursed through her veins. Still intact. Still working. Papa _would_ be proud of her keeping her heritage's this long. Mama would probably cry some more, hug her while stroking her head, then cry some more.

She didn't know why her father, such a brutish and murder-loving man, got together with her mother, a timid and shy woman who was afraid of everything. _Mama was very beautiful._ She reminded herself. _And they had been friends for a long time. And she didn't run away from him unlike all those other people. _

Eviran, her father.

Spira, her mother.

And Miren, her best friend.

She missed them like hell.

But truth be told, tiny part of her missed Yuu, her brother, more. It was he who taught her to fight before all this happened. Him who showed her how to hide pain and suffering in the court. Him who understood her happiness with everything. Her infatuation with everything. Her old infatuation. Her old happiness.

She swore in her native language, growling. She had spent too much time day-dreaming. Who knew how long she had been out? She glanced over and saw a needle stuck into her skin. She pulled it out gently, not wanting to break her newly healed skin. Gods, she nearly glowed. What the hell had they done to return her to her full former glory? Looking for a mirror or something to see her reflection in, she got out of bed slowly, testing her muscles. She drew in a sharp breath when she applied too much pressure on her left leg.

She slowly took off, thanking God that her species didn't require energy for flying or floating. She took a few tentative steps forwards before deciding on folding her legs and just floating witchever way she chose. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on the map she had created in her head. She had exited the room, and needed to... go down the stairs next.

She floated down the steps, deciding to air-crawl near the sofa's to get out. She quietly dropped into a hunters crouch, and made her way along.

"What's up?" a voice that she recognized as Tufty's said very near her, his breath tickling her earlobe. Her eyes widened as she swept around in the air, falling from her float, landing on the ground with a soft but slightly painful _thump._ She tried crawling backwards, but her left leg buckled out underneath her, and she found herself falling again. Biting her lip, she chose to glare instead.

"Trying to escape." she said warily, deciding to go out-right and speak her mind, his eyes kind of stopped her from doing anything else. "Do you think I like crawling along sofa's for fun?"

"It might be a hobby." Tufty grinned goofily, plopping down so he was facing her. "Hey, we haven't introduced ourselves, have we?"

"No." Kyuu replied curtly, trying to weasel her way out of the conversation she knew was a long time overdue. "And there will be no need to."

"A-huh." Tufty smirked, a look that didn't match his innocent eyes and young build, but suited him all the same. "Well, I'm going to start. My name is Gohan Son, I'm he son of Goku, the taller man back in that room, and the dark-haired woman. Her name is Chi Chi. My father likes fighting because he's Saiyan, and I do as well, but I enjoy studying just as much. Oh, and I'm a hybrid So is the lavender haired guy, he's from the future. His name is Trunks. You can call him Mirai Trunks. The present Trunks is here too, but he's a baby." he smiled sheepishly, the very much Saiyan-like smirk from earlier wiped away from his face. "Sorry about that. You must've been really bored with me chattering on. What about you?"

"...Kyuru VI Stefarad. Second in line for the throne, my twin brother Yurom was first. My mother, Spira, had peach-like hair and brown eyes. My father, Eviran, had white hair and pumpkin orange eyes. They were polar opposites, but they loved each other." Kyuu didn't know why she was telling Tufty all this. "I... wonder where they went sometimes." that part was a lie. Every single moment when she wasn't thinking about Miren, she was crying on the inside, wondering why the hell they had left her behind.

"Oh." Gohan reached out for her, patting her shoulder, his tail un-winding and coming out to pat her hand comfortably, the softness nearly matching her own tail and ears. " I'm sorry for your loss."

"What are you playing at?" Kyuu spit out, meeting eyes with him, as if challenging him to a duel. Unexpectedly, she felt her voice drop to a whisper and she tried to hold her ground."Are you expecting to earn my friendship or something stupid like that?" she nearly laughed at the idea of such a pure person trying to befriend a dark soul like her.

"I honestly don't know." he replied in a low tone, his tail quietly reaching for hers.

And for the first time in her life, Kyuu was speechless for all the wrong reasons, her tail moving to twine with his as she leaned forwards slowly in tune with him.

_"...Might be a hobby." _

"OMGOMGOMGOMG Chi Chi, look what the camera's are picking up!" Bulma shrieked, waving her arms madly as the traditional younger woman walked over, slightly slower than usual, probably from the baby. She looked confused, and a bit mature until her eyes met the screen where the current act was going on, and then started shrieking as well, falling into the seat next to Bulma.

"Oh Kami- my little baby- isn't she dangerous?!" Chi Chi bubbled, trying to contain herself while her eyes were stuck glued to the screen. "She was detained for a while, right?"

"Yeah, the drugs were supposed to knock her out for two weeks. They lasted on her three days I guess." Bulma sighed, leaning back in her chair and throwing her hands behind her head and thanking Kami Trunks wasn't crying right now. "But what I really want to know is why your son is trying to-" Bulma's eyes nearly bulged out of her head, she rocketed forwards in her chair as Chi Chi did the same, their hands holding the screen as they listened in on the conversation.

_"Sorry for your loss."_ Gohan was saying, rubbing the girls shoulder, while a brown thing came out of his _gi._

"I thought Vegeta cut off his tail!" Chi Chi was hysterical, rocking back and front on her chair.

"Well, he didn't, I guess." Bulma frowned, confused how the boy had hidden it for so long. "Aw shhh! They're speaking!"

Chi Chi stopped muttering and her eyes snapped back to the screen.

_"What are you playing at?"_ the girl's voice dropped to a whisper. _"Are you expecting to earn my friendship or something stupid like that?"_

_"I honestly don't know."_ Gohan's tail snaked out slowly towards hers, the girl's eyes slightly wide as her own tail moved, twining with Gohan's as she leaned forwards.

"OMGOMGOMGOMG." Bulma and Chi Chi held hands, nearly falling off their seats as they leaned forwards in sync with the two younger children.

Then at the last moment, Gohan pointed a finger at the camera and blew it up with a _ki_ blast.

"FUCK!" Bulma shrieked, punching her head dramatically. "Now I'll have to go fix Vegeta's stupid GR!"

"You damn well will, woman." Vegeta walked in, a scowl on his face as Goku followed through. "Now what the fuck were you doing with those camera's?"

"Nothing, sweetie!" Bulma spluttered, smiling. "Nothing at all!"

"Hey Cheech, what's going on?" Goku cocked his head at his wife, puppy eyes big as per usual.

"Gohanwastryingtokissthegirlw hoBulmafound." Chi Chi blurted out in one breath, then winced as two death glares penetrated her, one from behind, aka Bulma, and one from in front, aka Vegeta.

"What the fuck did you say your brat was doing?" Vegeta said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"Dammit Chi." Bulma muttered from behind. "Why'd you have to go and tell Mr. Party-pooper?"

"I heard that." Vegeta growled. "Harpy, why the fuck did you let a Saiyan warrior mingle with Caztan?! Do you know how_ fucking_ dangerous they are?! If they hadn't all disappeared five years ago, we would all be either dead or slaves right now."

"Vegeta, I frankly don't give a fuck." Bulma snapped, suddenly out of her chair and up against her husband. "Why can't you let two kids rendezvous?"

"Because woman, I will not let a Saiyan brat, even if it's Kakkarotte's harpy spawn, mingle with a female that's stronger than him. It's... un-becoming." Vegeta said. "And Caztan's are unstable."

"Whatever." Bulma rolled her eyes at the Saiyan Prince, going back to her seat. "I'm going to see what happened before Gohan blew up the camera's." she sat down in her seat, tying away at the keyboards that populated the desk near all the screens that showed what was going on. Then she drew in a breath as she took in the scene before her. "What is that...?!" the picture of Gohan's mouth millimeters away from the girl as they moved closer, Gohan's finger pointed at the camera. Then, the girls shadow. A dark thing shaped like her, but there was spiky, starch white teeth that where her mouth should have been.

It shouldn't have been there.

" 'Geta, help me." Bulma whimpered, grabbing Vegeta's hand for support. "What is that thing?"

"I told you, Caztan's are unstable." Vegeta honed in on the _thing_ with his eyes. "Especially ones like her, who have seen death millions of times. That's her madness. It collects in her shadow. Once the eyes appear, she'll go crazy and kill everyone. _Thats_ why Caztan's stayed on their planet generally, and _thats_ why most Caztan hybrids are missing their mother or father. They die when the child is born."

"Kami, thats some scary shit." Bulma shivered, while Chi Chi's face froze, a general look of horror on her face.

"My poor babies..." she whispered, clutching her stomach, clearly speaking for both of her children. "Gohan could..."

"And that concludes todays lesson on Caztan's." Vegeta said sardonically; a mocking look on his face. "See you when you've killed the thing." and with that, the proud Saiya no Ouji left the room, leaving two speechless women and one clueless man behind.

"The clothing mother is making me wear is ridiculous." a red tint filled M. Trunks' cheeks as he held up the present him, clothed in a bright green that reminded him of vomit. "How did you allow them to force you into this stuff?"

"Tru tru." C. Trunks gurgled, waving his arms. "Mama."

"I'm adorable." M. Trunks muttered, before giving himself a big hug then placing him down in his cot, a small smirk on his lips. "Now I know why all the ladies love this." he patted the present him softly on the head, a small look of adoration on his face.

"Tru tru." C. Trunks said again, frowning before pulling at his vomit-coloured clothes. "Cloe-ting."

"Great to know you agree with me." M. Trunks grinned, going to his closet to find some better clothing for himself. Fishing through a sea of vomit and other horribly coloured clothing, he found a suitable colour, a dark blue that reminded him of royal Saiyan tones. He placed it next to C. Trunks, and proceeded to take off the small baby one-piece that he was wearing, smirking at the fact that he had no excess baby fat thanks to his Saiyan metabolism, and was pulling the blue outfit on when Gohan burst into the room, red faced.

"HolyshitMirai,IkissedKyuuandshefrozeandsod idIandnowIdon'tknowwhattodo,andineedyourhelpbecauseyou'veobviouslyhadgirlfriendsbef oreand`" M. Trunks silenced him with a Vegeta-like glare, and continued to put the clothing on the future him.

"Explain slowly." he said calmly.

"I. Kissed. Kyuu. And. Now. It's. Awkward." Gohan said, panting while the red toned down a little bit. "You should know what to do, you've kissed a ton of girls, right?"

"Um, what?!" M. Trunks felt himself turn a similar shade of red, finishing up the body-piece before turning to Gohan. "I guess I have kissed a lot, but I've seriously never been in your condition. I guess the best thing to do is try and encourage your relationship along, you know?"

"But I don't know how to!" Gohan whined, nearly tearing up. "I'm going back to her now if you haven't got anything to say."

"I say, stop her from escaping." M. Trunks said, and Gohan blinked slowly before he realized he had left her alone to run away. Mentally punching himself, he flew back to see Kyuu sitting there, forozen on the spot. She only moved when she saw him. Her tail brushed the ground, and she looked at him with confusion, as if asking him _what was that?_

"Um, Kyuu, are you okay?" he sat down in front of her, his tail creeping out again.

"Gohan?" Kyuu asked quietly, her tail laying under his. "What was that?"

Gohan blinked. She really _didn't_ know what a kiss was. _Holy Shenron..._ "Um, you call it a kiss."

Kyuu was silent for a short amount of time. Then she opened her mouth and spoke. "Yon bo. Yon bo fukin."

"What?" Gohan looked at Kyuu, eyes looking for an explanation.

"W ap mate m 'yo." Kyuu whispered, eyes widening. "You're my..." her tail squeezed painfully tight onto Gohan's.

"Translation please?"

"I. .. ak yon Saiyan ..."

"Um, Kyuu?"

"Kanmarad pou tout tan ..."

"Kyuu..."

"Mwen pa kapab. Mwen ta koripsyon ou." she scrambled back, a look of horror and sadness in her eyes. "Gohan, I don't want to taint you..."

"Kyuu, what are you-" Gohan was cut off by the image that blasted in his mind so vividly. A little girl, looking like Kyuu, staring at a pool of blood and cluster of dead bodies, clutching a single hand of one of the bodies to her, a single tear running down her cheek.

"I'm a monster." she whispered, trying to escape. "I'm a _monster."_

"No you aren't." Gohan grabbed her wrist, pulling him to her as his own tears leaked down his face, and he mentally cursed himself for being so soft, Kyuu squeezing him as she trembled.

_Don't you dare think that way._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own **_**nothing.**_** I however, own Kyuu, Miren and some other characters which **_**I**_** designed. HAHAHAHA! IN YOUR FACE AKIRA TORIYAMA! (no offense, hes pretty freaking awesome since he created the Dragon balls series) P.S. I have a deviantart, it has the same name as I. Just to clear things up;**

_Italic, thoughts or memories._

_**Italic bold, thoughts within a memory, or words from A SPECIAL SOMEONE. **_

"I'm a monster." Kyuu whispered, shaking in Gohan's arms as she released all of her pain and suffering into his mind, knowing that he would see because he was half Saiyan. Suddenly being alone, the scientists coming and hurting her everyday, Miren entering her life, Miren leaving her life, how paranoid and crazy she had become after it, and everything else. She didn't understand why a Saiyan, let alone a hybrid one became her mate, but he didn't know yet. So she had made a pact in her mind to leave him out of it.

Yet how had she ended up where she was now? A eleven, nearly twelve year old breaking down in the comfort of some else. She was more like her mother than she thought, it seemed, once all her barriers and walls went down. _After all, beneath my demon shell, I am a child. _

And then, the words she had been waiting so long for someone to actually say to her, to actually convince her, came out of the mouth of the person she found herself most wanting to hear.

"You aren't a monster."

And she felt herself tear up again, again on the inside like she had done so many times. She would never cry on the outside again, not even if for Gohan. It would bring back painful memories of Miren, some of which she had locked away in fear, an emotion she did not like to admit she had.

"You aren't a monster." Gohan's tail encircled around her waist, squeezing as tight as her hands were on his _gi._ She bit back a fresh row of imagination tears, inside choosing to focus on fond memories of hers, a image of her mother sitting on a bench with her eyes closed, head resting lightly on her fathers shoulder, his head resting on hers. Yurom lying on his back, eyes closed and brow furrowed as he thought of something smart even in his sleep while she scribbled drawings all over his face, arms and legs. Her smiling in delight as she flew for the first time, her brother close by. And then Miren, dancing a traditional war dance for her in their cell even though she hadn't asked her to and it probably drained a lot of her strength to do so. Miren giving her a flower she had picked that was slightly wilted and crushed, looked lame and boring, nothing compared to the vibrant colours that her planet had to offer, but touched her that Miren had plucked the thing during the time she was being experimented on in the fields outside. The barren, empty fields that had only one or two types of plant-life there, and it was very hard to actually find any flowers. Miren however, had given her one, and smiled while doing so.

Closing her eyes, she squeezed Gohan one last time before falling asleep, head on his shoulder like her mother had done to her father. She really _was_ her mothers daughter.

"Gohan!" Chi Chi rounded the corner, eyes ablaze and murder in her eyes. She only faltered when she saw the girl sleeping on Gohan, her son's tail wound around her waist. And he refused to remove it, even after he clearly saw her watching his furry counterpart. "...Get yourself off the girl."

"...No." Gohan muttered quietly, looking straight at his mother in the eyes. Chi Chi tensed externally and internally, her pose suddenly more threatening than ever.

"What did you say?" she asked, her voice dangerously calm.

"No." Gohan said again, his voice louder. "I said no."

"Why not?" it truly broke Chi Chi's heart to do this to her son, who clearly had a lot of affection for the girl, but she needed him safe, and if safe meant selling her soul to Satan, (or Piccolo for that matter,) then she would have done it. And also it kind of ticked her off that her son was clearly refusing her.

"Her name is Kyuu, mother." Gohan replied, eyes having the same level of hellfire as her. "And she's in a lot of pain. And I might be one of the only people who can help her right now."

"Are you dis-obeying your mother, Gohan?" Chi Chi felt disbelief, and it clearly showed in her voice. The last time he had done that, he went to Namek, leaving her alone on Earth, nearly killing herself everyday just wondering how he was. And Goku hadn't bothered to call her mentally, either. Angst coursed through her veins for a moment.

"Yes I am." Chi Chi watched silently as her son's lips moved, forming the words she knew was coming. To anyone else at that moment, it looked like a woman and her son, the woman with a look of anger of her face and the boy with a look of equal fury. What was actually going on however, was much more emotional and life-staking. A mother trying to save her son from an innocent devil, and fighting the sea of emotions that rushed through her at the same time.

Chi Chi tried to speak, but she found the words that she actually wanted to say wouldn't come out. Instead, she spoke some other words, a line she knew she had used all too many times before. "Fine then. See if I care when you die." the words came out a harsh sentence, and Chi Chi bit her lip bitterly the moment they exited her mouth as she spun around and walked stiffly out of the room, not allowing any sounds to come out of her mouth as a tear leaked out of her eye.

As soon as she knew she was far enough that her son wouldn't hear her, Chi Chi broke into a run, searching for Bulma's _ki_ to break down and cry and spill out all of her current problems with everything that she did, and to complain about herself and her bad impulsive behavior, when she sensed a small _ki_ level somewhere spike before lowering down at an alarming rate. Rubbing her tears out with her red wristbands, Chi Chi changed track, eyes narrowed as she cornered in on the energy source.

Her personal dilemma's could wait.

This was more important by a landslide.

Skidding around a corner, Chi Chi kicked down the silver metal door that concealed her target, the title of '_worlds strongest woman'_ flashing briefly in her head before she re-focused on her door smashed down and crushed tiles, kicking up a small smoke-screen that just about hid the figure of someone.

"Hold it right there." Chi Chi said, her emotions fueling her as she stepped forwards slowly, fists balling up in-case of a fight, her feet ready to move, and her body ready for an attack from any side. "Who are you and what do you want with Capsule Corporation?"

The smoke started to clear, and a long leg clad in tight black leather stepped out before the smoke dissipated, and Chi Chi looked to the attacker just as her jaw dropped open slightly, eyes widening, and fighting stance sagging slightly as she took in the person, no, alien, in front of her.

Dark brown shoulder length, slightly wavy hair and bright, mocking blue eyes that flashed silver, tan, well muscled skin and an infectious dark smile on his face. A butterfly knife in each hand, as well as a long, smooth-looking tail that had spikes sticking out of the leather straps on it. Wait, _what?!_ Eyes staring morbidly at the dark brown tipped with white tail. She slowly looked up at the strangers face, and the smile turned to a wide-lipped vicious growl that extended back and revealed two rows of sharp, white teeth.

"Caztan." she whispered the name of the species she had learned just a few mere minutes ago. "A fucking Caztan." she took three steps backwards, the feeling of fear boiling up in her chest as she turned and ran as fast as she could towards someone, anyone. Desperately, she searched the house for Goku's _ki_ and found him in the kitchen.

_Shit shit shit. _

Her feet pounding heavily on the metal floor, Chi Chi desperately wondered why she had never asked Goku how to fly before. She glanced back, and saw a face right next to hers, blue eyes sharp as a breath of air was puffed into her ear.

Chi Chi felt the fear disappear from her stomach and go up to her throat, and she bolted forwards even faster than she was already running. "_GOKU! GOKU!_"

"Cheech?" Goku's head popped out of the kitchen before his eyes widened when he saw his wife running, sweat trickling down her forehead as she started hyperventilating, and he stepped out fully, as Chi Chi smashed into his huge frame. Swallowing the meat that had been in his mouth and wiped his hands on his orange _gi,_ before he stroked her back comfortably, glaring out for anything that could have made her like this as Chi Chi breathed in and out quickly, muttering something repeatedly under her breath, that Goku couldn't hear even with his enhanced senses. "What's on your mind?"

"...Tan." Chi Chi shivered, looking up to meet eyes with her husband. "There was a Caztan." she sounded traumatized, and Goku cursed himself inwardly for not noticing her earlier. He had just been so caught up with all that food... shaking his head, Goku focused on Chi Chi, squeezing her slightly and smiling softly as he stroked her back, murmuring comforting words to her.

_"Yurom, wait for me!" Kyuru panted, running after her brother, and nearly falling over her feet in the process. She bit back tears as the dirt made its way into her mouth instead choosing to get up and spit it out, and continue to follow Yurom to wherever he was running to. _

_**He promised to play with me.**__ She thought, her short 7-year old legs nearly giving way from all the running she had been doing, approximately 400 meters in three minutes. She might have been from a super warrior race, but it didn't mean she didn't get tired._

_Her beige hair fell out of the bun her mother had made for her earlier that day, and Kyuu just managed to grab the small delicate metal frame that was her hair band, slipping it around her hand before glancing forwards to see her brother standing still, his back to her and the setting sun making his silhouette on the hill he stood on so much more... epic._

_"Yuu?" she ran on, trying to ignore her heart beating madly in her chest and her throat that felt like it was on fire, as if she hadn't drunk for several years. Sweat trickled down like tears as she finally caught up to where her brother was standing silently, and her eyes widened at what he was staring at._

_First it looked like a valley of blood, but then she realized it was a field of millions of different blood red flowers, all covering the field completely. And in the middle, a child was lying there, chest rising in and out, a clear sign that he was sleeping, and thankfully not dead. Then she ran down the field as soon as Yuu started doing so._

_Coming closer, she saw the boy had soft dark brown hair that curled around his face, and a tail, which was wrapped around his waist, proving him to be Caztan. Yuu squatted down, and poked the kid, eyes showing obvious interest in the other young boy. _

_"Come on, wake up." Yuu said, frowning at the kid. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open, and for the first time Kyuru realized with a blush how pretty his eyes were. A bright, bright blue colour. So pretty. Kyuru reached out uncertainly before stroking the boy's face, surprised at the softness, that exceeded her own. _

_"Just like a pillow." she whispered, as the boy's eyes flickered to hers. She retracted her hand instantaneously, but the boy reached out and held it, pulling it to him as he closed his eyes._

_He shook his head slowly, a small flicker of a smile on his face, as he clutched her hand, his skin extremely cold. Putting more_ ki _into her arm, she felt herself go fuzzy on the insides as the boy's smile grew larger at the sudden growth in warmth, a small smile coming onto her own face._

_"We should bring him to the castle, Princess moony-pants." Yuu said, and Kyuu looked over with a start as her brother smirked at her, heat coming onto her face as she felt face heat up. "Unless you want to be all lovey-dovey some more, that is."_

_"L-let's go." Kyuu stammered, grabbing the boy's other hand with her free hand, and pulled him up and onto her, flipping him over so he was on her back. Standing up, with her ears erect and tail waving comfortably from under the boy, she set off after her already walking brother. _

_"I want to name him." Yurom announced, glancing over at the boy who's head was rested on her shoulder, his dark brown locks soft like his skin. "I mean, 'cos I'm the Prince and everything."_

_"I want to name him 'cos I'm the princess." Kyuu said, sticking out her tongue. "And it's ladies first anyways."_

_"No way, Kyuru." Yurom said, floating upwards, laughing while his beige tail flowed out alongside him. "Do you really think I'd let you name someone I found?"_

_"Meanie." Kyuu pouted, floating up with him, trying to ignore the steady breathing from the boy on her back that was blowing into her ear, the smell of roses coming off him nearly over flowing all her enhanced senses. "I thought you would be nice and let me do that for once." she gave a small meep and fell four centimeters when the boy burrowed his head into her hair._

_"And anyways, you'll probably give him sort of girly name no matter what I call him." Yuu made a kissy face, clasping his hands together and pretending to do his 'Kyuru example.' "Oh I know, I'll nickname you honey. And we'll be together forever, because you're sooooo cute."_

_"Bèl timoun. I'm naming him Bèl timoun, not honey." Kyuru's cheeks flared a deep red yet again, and she closed her eyes briefly before continuing. "And I don't care if you chide me because of it, because that is his new pet name. If you want, you can call him Bèl."_

_"Beautiful child?" Yurom whistled. "Damn, you really like the kid. I'll have to step up and be the protective big brother soon, no doubt."_

_"Don't swear." Kyuru shot back._

_"Whatever. I'm going with... Vòlè." he focused on the boy on her back. "Because whether I like it or not, he's stealing my sister."_

_"That's a horrible name." Kyuru scowled, but didn't argue. The thought of the boy stealing her was strangely alright with her. _

_"It's his name." Yurom smirked._

_"You named him a thief, so if he steals me its not my fault!" Kyuru stuck out her tongue, flying on forwards. _

_"If he steals you he'll have to mess with an angry Prince for an older brother!" Yurom sang to her._

_**If you steal me away, I wouldn't mind.**_

Kyuu woke from her dream with a start, sweat pouring down her face. She bit her lip, tail curling around her waist protectively. _Who was that?! _She looked to around, and found herself in a bed that smelt like... Gohan. Not _Bèl. _Gohan. Not blueberries, but... she closed her eyes, focusing in on Gohan's scent.

Mònèka nectar back from home. She blinked, and suddenly she could see herself sniffing the sweet-smelling liquid, her mother giggling slightly behind her. Then as quickly as the memory came, it left. She had never seen that memory before. She blinked again. She had never seen the memory with the boy, either.

Yet they were both clearly from her past.

Fear started to claw its way into her stomach. How could she not know her own past? It seemed impossible. She remembered everything the last time she checked... Closing her eyes for the second time that day, she relived her memories, like she had done so many times before, on the brink of madness. Only now she could see one, small but clear thing.

All her memories were fake, from the moment she turned six.

_**Kyuru, it was the drugs. The scientists. They drugged you, remember?**_

Kyuu whirled around, seeking out the speaker of the voice. "Miren?" she called out, voice faltering slightly. "Miren? Is that you?"

Silence.

Just like in the field.

All by herself.

_**Not this time. You have Yon sèl destine ou an. He will protect you. And if he won't... Your Vòlè will.**_

Kyuu clutched the blankets to her, un-sure of what to do. Finally, she decided on one thing to say.

"Miren, stay with me." she said in a small, squeaky voice, that showed weakness and fear, showed the child she still was, and showed the true her, the true Princess within the titanium cover. It showed things that normally Kyuu would have hated to admit, and now openly boasted it.

All in all, it showed some sort of strange, mushy, messed up Caztan pride.


End file.
